disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Phasma
(formerly) |occupation = Captain of the First Order Stormtroopers |family = Unnamed parents (deceased) Keldo (older brother; deceased) |friends = Kylo Ren, General Hux, Snoke |minions = Finn (formerly), various Stormtroopers, BB-9E |enemies = Finn, Poe Dameron, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Cardinal |goal = To maintain the strength of the First Order To maintain her reputation and survival To kill Finn for betraying the First Order}} Captain Phasma is a high ranking member of the First Order. She wears a special chrome Stormtrooper armor that allows her to shield herself from heavy blaster fire as well as camouflage her with the press of a button. She is the supporting antagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Throughout the movie, she works closely with General Hux and Kylo Ren while also hunting down Finn in order to prevent him from revealing First Order secrets to the Resistance. Background Physical appearance Captain Phasma is a six-foot tall human female with blonde hair. On any occasion, Phasma wears stormtrooper armor made of chronium plating. She also has a black cape with red lining. Personality As the head of the First Order stormtroopers, Phasma is cold, efficient and commanding among her underlings. But she is not without respect towards her fellow superiors. Phasma believes that duty to the First Order is her first priority, and sees to it that only the best stormtroopers see battle. Due to this, she is a perfectionist and keeps careful track of every stormtrooper under her watch. She is strict and an obvious no-nonsense individual. Despite having some degree of bravery, Phasma is known to yield to death threats. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As the captain of the First Order Stormtroopers, Phasma is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. *'Weapons Proficiency:' As the captain of the First Order Stormtroopers, Phasma is extremely skilled in melee combat. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As the captain of the First Order Stormtroopers, Phasma is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. Appearances ''The Force Awakens In a village on Jakku, Captain Phasma leads the Stormtrooper attack on a mission to locate the rebel pilot Poe Dameron and obtain information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. Under the orders of Kylo Ren, Phasma has her Stormtroopers execute the entire village when and take Poe hostage for information. Onboard the Star Destroyer ''Finalizer following the battle, she finds one of her Stormtrooper cadets, FN-2187, suffering trauma over the massacre that he takes his helmet off from the stress. Phasma, displeased over his gesture of fear, orders him to put his helmet back on and return to duty. When FN-2187, now calling himself Finn, helps Poe escape, Phasma informs Kylo Ren and General Hux that it was most likely Finn who helped him since Finn failed to report to his re-conditioning that she had ordered him to attend, as she suspected he was having second thoughts about his loyalty to the First Order. At Starkiller Base, she is ambushed by Chewbacca and interrogated by Finn and Han Solo. While irritated towards Finn's betrayal, she does not panic over her capture, but is threatened and eventually forced to shut down the base's shields for them. After this is done, the trio dump her down a chute into the base's sewage system. Disney Parks In Hong Kong Disneyland, Captain Phasma had began her meet-and-greet sessions in Tomorrowland with First Order Stormtroopers, during Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover event start at June 11, 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. She will interact with guests as they explore Tomorrowland. Gallery Trivia *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. *Phasma's name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. External links *Phasma on Wookieepedia References Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks